


Family First

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles and Erik raised Scott, Father Figures, Father!Erik, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Protective Erik, X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Freeform, X-men Family, dad!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Erik] Charles spoke into his mind as he felt Erik’s anger rise to heights it hadn’t in years. The metal in the room was vibrating with the metal kinetic’s anger. [This is not helping Scott.] Erik tried to pull the reign on this anger he hadn’t felt since Herr Doktor. Someone had taken his son. Their son. They would pay if a hair were harmed on Scott.</p>
<p>Scott is taken from school and his family follow him to an imprisonment of mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> There may be small technical aspects of the X-Men ‘verse that are off. I changed any and all of these for the sake of telling the story, knowingly or unknowingly. Also beach divorce scene obviously never happened. Erik and Charles basically raised Scott since Alex brought him to the mansion when he was a very young child because Mr. and Mrs. Summers were killed in a plane crash. Since the movies messed with Alex’s and Scott’s ages already than I thought I would mess with them a bit as well for my desired result. Also, if it wasn’t obvious: implied Erik/Charles. Logan/Scott only if you squint, so it can be ignored if you so desired.
> 
> I wrote this mostly for my own amusement, because I adore the idea of Erik and Charles raising Scott, who knows why… but if anyone else enjoys, that’s just a bonus! This story has actually been in the works for 2 or so years; it just took forever for me to finally finish it! Virtual gold stars to anyone who would like to leave comments and such. Happy Reading!

_Erik_ , Charles spoke into his mind as he felt Erik’s anger rise to heights it hadn’t in years. The metal in the room was vibrating with the metal kinetic’s anger. _This is not helping Scott._ Erik tried to pull the reign on this anger he hadn’t felt since Herr Doktor. Someone had taken _his_ son. _Their son._ They would pay if a hair was harmed on Scott. The metal in the room calmed as Erik internalized his rage.

“Right, why don’t I go in Cerebro and we can find him?”

“We will go,” Erik corrected as he strode to Cerebro with Charles following after him.

Charles placed the helmet on his head and felt the familiar rush of brushing with other mutants’ minds, but he was currently searching for a mind that was almost as familiar to him as Erik’s. His search was shallow at first because he truly believed that Scott couldn’t have gone too far, and it would take no time at all to find him, but once he had reached the limits of the state of New York his feelings of concern grew in leaps and bounds. He couldn’t feel his son! He expanded his search across the country, and still couldn’t feel him! Charles tried to repress his anxiousness. Erik was riled up enough for the both of them.

Charles took a deep breath before running a more thorough, but still very shallow (so none would notice him), scan of every mutant, individually. He reached the west coast of America and felt a faint mind. He looked closer and found that it was Scott. He was surrounded by humans, and as Charles looked more he saw that they were loading an unconscious Scott (with the top half of his face thickly covered) into a plane. All of these men were low on the totem pole, and had no idea who Scott was or where they were going. They only knew that the kid was dangerous. They had their guns held in nervous hands. Charles _suggested_ that they all put down the guns before he dived into Scott’s familiar conscious.

_Son_

_Dad? Wha’s happening?_ Charles was beyond relieved that he had responded.

_Scott, are you harmed?_

_I don’t- I don’t know. Papa?_ Scott hadn’t called him ‘Papa’ for years. At the age of ten he had walked into his father’s office and called him ‘Charles’. Charles had been shocked and stared down Scott until his son had told him that he thought ‘papa’ was too childish. They compromised with Scott agreeing to call him ‘Dad’. He must be truly scared to have reverted to the childish moniker. Charles tried to soothe his mind as best as he could at this distance.

_What is the last thing you remember?_

_I was at school and I’d- there was another mutant. He-_ Scott broke off and instead showed Charles. He felt anger burn around the edges of his consciousness. He couldn’t give in to it right now, he needed to stay calm for both him and Erik. Why would a feral mutant attack his son out of the blue? Where was said mutant? Scott was surrounded by humans, and vulnerable ones at that, which probably meant the mutant wasn’t working alone. Why would he team up with a human to capture his own kind.

_I think I may not be the only one._

_Son, we’ll come get you and-_

_No, Papa,_ He felt his son’s resolve stiffen and Charles felt a higher purpose float across his son’s mind. _Let me go and then I can lead you to wherever they’re taking me._

_Scott-_

_Let me help them,_ Scott interrupted fiercely. Charles felt his own desperate need to protect his son, but also a ferocious pride in Scott and his desire to help others no matter what. Suddenly Charles felt a needle pierce Scott and Charles felt his son’s consciousness grow fuzzy. They were drugging him, Charles thought, alarmed.

_Please,_ Scott’s mind whispered before he could no longer think clearly. Charles pulled himself out of Scott’s mind, gasping.

“ ** _Charles_**?” Erik thought and spoke simultaneously, as he caught the telepath before he fell.

“I-I’m fine, my love,” he assured the metal kinetic as he came back into himself.

“Where is he?” Erik asked impatiently as soon as Charles regained a steady breath. Charles knew Scott had meant well and ultimately it just showed how well he and Erik had done essentially raising him after Alex had brought him to Westchester.

“Currently he’s in California. But Erik-” he already knew where his partner’s mind was going, calculating how long it would take to fly the jet to the west coast. “We can’t go after him yet.”

“Charles-”

“Scott thinks he’s not the only one and wants us to follow him to wherever his captors are taking him, so we would be able to rescue others as well.” Charles knew Erik saw the logic of this plan, but he also loathed the idea of leaving their son virtually alone and blind without the sunglasses he had forgotten that morning. It went without saying that they both knew he was trying to prove that he would make a good member of the X-Men.

“Does he know who attacked him?” At least then Erik could take some action. He couldn’t sit idly by while anything could be happening to Scott.

_It was a mutant_ Charles projected Scott’s memory of his attacker. _I believe that he is merely the brawn, however we have no way of knowing who the puppet master is at this point in time._

_You believe there’s a human behind this as well._ It was more a statement then a question.

_I believe so._ Charles turned his luminous eyes to Erik’s. _We mustn’t rush in, my love; Scott’s well-being is at stake. We should contact Alex, Raven, and Hank and prepare to leave. As soon as we gain more information we will take off._

 

* * *

 

Erik was beyond frustrated. The minute Charles had pinpointed a destination, on Three Mile Island no less, they had boarded the plane and Hank had taken them up. It still wasn’t nearly as quick as Erik would like. What he wouldn’t give to possess Azazel’s mutation at the moment. Raven’s leg was bouncing in restless anticipation. Alex’s fist kept opening and closing, and Erik saw a faint red glow from the center of his suit every now and again.

Charles’ eyes were closed and had his fingers to his temple as he tried to reach Scott’s mind, but they were still too far for him to make contact without Cerebro.

Erik tried to keep himself as calm as possible, because the last thing they needed was for a lever or switch to send the metal aircraft out of control over the ocean. Charles’ presence, physical and mental, always helped, though this time was different. It was Scott. All the information they had on where Scott was did not reassure him. Charles felt other mutants nearly all drugged and incoherent, including Scott. Charles had glimpses of the building through the mutants’ minds. It had the same feel as Shaw’s mad lab. 

He looked to Charles after the familiar brush of his lover’s mind. _I believe I found him and the man behind these abductions. Erik, it’s Stryker._ An image of Stryker appeared to Erik and he recognized him as the influence of hate at the CIA all those years ago. The face was instantly burned into Erik’s mind. He would tear him apart for laying a hand on his son.

_Remember, my love, our first priority must be Scott. We must find him and be assured of his safety._

_And the feral that took him?_ He asked instead of responding to Charles’ implied question. He wasn’t going to promise not to go after Stryker should the opportunity present itself. Charles’ eyes closed again to search.

_He is there as well,_ the telepath informed him.

_How is he?_ Erik asked quietly, only letting his worry and sorrow come across mentally. Charles’ eyes opened again and softened as they met Erik’s. He reached to Erik and placed his hand on top of the metal kinetic’s. His other hand went back to his temple.

_Would you like to see?_ It was a loaded question. Erik didn’t know if he could keep himself in check if he saw Scott without being able to do anything. Charles felt his wordless consent and closed his eyes, Erik following suit. There was a void for several agonizing minutes as Charles’ mind reached out toward Scott again.

“ _Papa_!” Erik felt a jolt as they came in front of Scott’s mental projection of himself.

“ _Vater_!” Scott said, seeing Erik. He enveloped Erik into a spectral hug. When he pulled back there were tears filling those blue eyes that Erik had honestly missed seeing since Scott’s powers had manifested a month or so ago.

“ _Vater, I’m so glad you’re coming_ ,” Scott hugged him again. He looked at Scott and thought he physically looked fine, but this was merely a mental projection. He wouldn’t be satisfied until their son was truly back in his arms.

“ _Are you well enough, libeling?”_ Erik reverted to his pet name for Scott, showing far more emotion and sentiment than he usual does for the teen.

_“Ja, Vater. There are so many worse off than me here.”_

_“We will save them. We’re on our way, libeling. Alex, Raven, and Hank as well. Stay strong-”_ Suddenly Erik felt a faint electric jolt. Erik saw that Scott was jarred far more than himself. 

Where was this coming from? From Scott? Before any of them could do or say anything, there was another shock and Scott was gone, while Erik and Charles were back on the jet.

“What the hell just happened!?” The metal panels from the plane rattled a bit and the levers and switches by Hank moved of their own accord as well. Alex looked alarmed while Raven’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion and apprehension for what had caused Erik’s outburst.

_Erik. Calm your mind._ Charles told him, sternly. Erik breathed sharply and the metal on the plane because stationary once more.

_They’re torturing him, Charles._

_I know,_ was Charles’ terse reply. Erik took a closer look at the telepath. His eyes were a stormy dark blue. He was just as enraged as Erik. The metal kinetic turned his hand over to grasp Charles’s hand. They sat in silence as Charles occasionally checked on Scott. When they were finally close enough for Charles to control those attacking Scott, he had already been moved to a cell. Charles’ hand relaxed a fraction.

_Conserve your strength the last few hours._ Erik urged. They both needed to be in top form to save Scott, and Erik needed to be ready for vengeance.

 

* * *

 

His fathers were coming. That was the first thought he had as he came to from unconsciousness, and that thought comforted him. That, and the fact that he was going to save every other person being held here, comforted him.

Scott wasn’t sure how long he’s been here or even exactly where ‘here’ was. He held out his hand and cautiously walked around the perimeter of the cage, because that was indeed what it was, with bars and everything. Scott would guess it was about 2 ½ metres lengthwise, widthwise and a bit shorter because the top of his head brushed the ceiling. 

Scott would have blasted out of there, but he had no idea who was around him. He could hear moans, murmurs, and mumbling around him, but distant. There had to be other cages around him.

He clenched his hands to keep them from shaking. He felt a strong sense of deja-vu from when his powers first manifested and it had taken weeks for Hank to find the right substance that would channel his powers correctly and allow him to see normally. His family had helped him that time, now he truly was alone with only the darkness for his company. 

He heard a commotion not close, but also not too far away. There was unintelligible shouting and crashing as if there was a fight. Scott even heard a snarl, was there an animal involved? Scott tensed, or the feral that had ambushed him at school. The sound faded. Scott tensely waited, how long, he didn’t know. Time was moving molasses-slow. He finally heard echoing footsteps, and then he heard the sound of a strong metal ripping through the iron of the cages as if scissors were cutting through paper. What was happening? The sound came closer. It finally reached his prison, which had to be near the end of the row. He heard his cell door creak open.

“You comin’, Slim?” a gruff voice that he’d never heard before ask him. He felt an unfamiliar hand grasp his before he could answer. When their skin made contact he felt a jolt from the other man, or he was assuming it was a man based on the roughness of his hand and his voice. _Another mutant?_

“What the-”

“Logan!” Scott heard a feminine voice exclaim.

“Right,” the man- Logan, Scott supposed, muttered, not letting go as he lead him out of the prison. The hand was large and warm around his. Scott felt a small crowd materialize around him.

“Where should we go?” a different female from before asked further to his left. There must have been wordless agreement because the next thing Scott knew they were practically sprinting down a hallway, with his hand moved to Logan’s shoulder. Scott was putting a lot of trust in the stranger who was guiding him. Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind him.

Logan jerked to a stop, barely preventing Scott from tripping over his own feet and running into him. Logan jerked to the side again, and Scott swore he heard and felt a growl reverberate from the man in front of him.

“Get ‘im out of here,” he called over Scott’s head to someone on the other side of them. He sounded as if his attention was a mile away.

“But, Logan-”

“Go,” he growled moving Scott’s hand from his shoulder to a slimmer one, maybe a woman’s? Someone grabbed his hand and they were running again. What had happened? Was someone after them like the man who had captured him at school? Where were his dads? As if summoned by his thoughts, which he very well could have been, he felt a presence blanket him in a sensation that was as familiar as breathing. 

_Scott_. Suddenly the group came to an abrupt stop, as the leader seemed a bit lost on where to go.

_Papa_

_Go to the left, my son, I will lead you all out._

“We should go left.”

“How would you know that? You can’t see!”

“Trust me,” Scott began to run in the direction his father was leading him. Scott felt the breeze before they left the tunnel.

“Papa,” Scott all but whispered as he let go of the girl leader’s hand and he staggered towards where he felt his father was. Scott felt a rush of air before he felt arms grasp him firmly to the worn leather of his father’s jumpsuit.

_It’s so good to see you, my son,_ his dad whispered into his mind, his voice full of pure relief.

_We’re here to help,_ Charles projected to the others who had been with Scott. Hank, Alex, and Raven helped the others into the jet. Charles touched Scott’s cheek and removed the gauze and metal around his eyes. Once his face was clear, Scott kept his eyes shut until Charles placed his glasses on his face and he opened his eyes for the first time in days to the familiar red. He was immediately caught up in a hug by his brother.

“Don’t you ever do that again, Squirt, or I’ll kill you. Erik’s been a nightmare!” After he pulled away from Alex, Raven enveloped him in an embrace. Scott looked around.

Scott was eager to see Erik again. Even with the brief contact he had with him, he had felt his father’s worry.

“Where’s Vater?”

* * *

 

“Scott and the others are escaping,” a surprised Charles informed them all. “Hank, be a good chap and land on the south side of the island so we can meet them.” Hank nodded his affirmation and the jet began to descend. There was a feeling of relief emanating from everyone on the jet at his announcement. Charles felt determination enter the mind of the man at his side.

_Where is he_? Erik demanded. Neither needed clarification on whom they were talking about. Charles wasn’t sure he should tell Erik. But that bastard had been a problem since the ‘60’s and now he’s kidnapped and tortured their son. 

_Charles_ , Blue eyes and steely grey met. Charles’ eyes filled with resignation before he brought his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. He brought Erik with him as he searched for Stryker. Before they got to Stryker, though they felt the signature of two wild mutants, one of them was the feral that abducted Scott. Erik felt the anger burn through his veins, and knew he had found his first victim. Charles led him to Stryker’s location as well. Erik was more concerned by the feral, who was apparently by one of the cooling towers.

Erik forced open the hatch as soon as the wheels touched down and bolted in the direction of the feral mutant. Stryker was an easy target- he had been past his prime in the ‘60’s, there was no way he could out run Erik. The only way off of the island was by boat or plane, which would be made of metal and child’s play for Erik. After all, he was merely a human. He would have gotten nowhere without the feral. That mutant had betrayed his own. As far as Erik was concerned: his life was forfeit.

“Find him,” Erik said quietly so that only Charles could hear.

_Of course I will, my love._

Erik was sprinting to one of the large nuclear cooling towers. When he looked up, he saw two figures fighting against another figure on the rim.

_Erik, be careful,_ Charles’ voice echoed in his head. _There’s something up there- that I’ve never seen before._ Erik felt his confusion and the impression of the reading that was coming off of the lone figure. He felt like a powerful mutant. But there were multiple personalities and powers reverberating off of him. Underneath it all he felt human. The metal bender craned his neck to look up as he drew closer.

How the hell was he going to get up there? He saw claw marks going up. The feral was definitely up there. He felt for the metal in the area. There were thick steel beams in the cooling tower. He brought his hands up and prepared to utilize the beams when he heard the bellow of his name echo in his mind.

He saw a flare of red. The same red as Scott’s optic blast. The red laser came back as the user’s head was cut off and the blasts continued and spiraled through the concrete. The whole structure began to crumble and the two other figures jumped the deadly drop. 

“Vater!” Erik heard over the cracking and the tumbling of concrete chunks. He jerked in the direction of the voice. Scott, who now had his rose quartz glasses on, was sprinting towards Erik as well as he could on a limp.

Erik ran in the opposite direction of the falling debris toward Scott. No matter how badly he wanted vengeance- he could not allow Scott to come to harm, and by his own volition as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur move in his son’s direction, before Erik could put his hand out to stop the metal in the flying object, it collided with Scott and he sent his sunglasses skidding across the ground. There was a flash of red before Scott got the chance to close his eyes. Another second later, and concrete hit the bundle that contained his boy.

“Scott!” Erik called as he sprinted toward his son. Erik reached out and moved the metal with the most fascinating and most unique metallic signature that he had come across to date. But he could investigate that later. He approached Scott’s prone form and kneeled next to him. He seemed completely unharmed. What the hell just fell on him? Erik looked over at the curious metal heap, only to find it was a person. He looked closer and felt the strange metal, and realized it was one of the wild mutants that had been fighting atop the cooling tower mere minutes ago.

“What-what just happened?” Scott asked and Erik’s attention went from the metallic-laced mutant back to Scott, who was rubbing and shaking his head, his eyes still closed. Erik helped him stand up and put an arm around his shoulders in support of his slight weight. Scott leaned heavily on him. Erik could still hear the loud cracking and crumbling of the concrete cooling tower. He had to get Scott out of the way of the debris falling. It was only through this mutant’s good will that he hadn’t been crushed by concrete.

“Vater, what’s going-“

“Logan!” screamed a woman when she saw the man lying by Erik and Scott. Erik moved the man who had saved his son out of harms way with his powers, so he was next to the woman who immediately knelt next to him.

“Where- what happened to Logan!?!?” Erik turned to Scott with a raised eyebrow at the panicked look on his face.

“Do you know him?” Erik asked glancing back over as the woman tried to wake up the feral. Scott knew the feral by feel?

“He’s the one who freed all of us- well I think he did. He at least freed me. Is he okay, Vater? Is he nearby? What-?” Erik saw the mutant sit up.

“He’s fine-”

A shot suddenly rang out. Erik immediately put his hand out and shoved Scott behind him. He could stop a bullet- Scott couldn’t and besides that, he was blind at the moment without his glasses. Erik whipped his head around as he looked and felt for the gun. He saw the body of the feral who had saved Scott jerk as he was hit with a bullet. Erik located the gun and flicked it out of whosever hands were holding it. The gun flew into Erik’s hand and he aimed it at a figure he could just make out in the rubble and dust. 

“Stay here,” Erik grit out to Scott, as he stepped forward. He realized that Stryker was the one who had been shooting. 

“Freeze,” Erik said coldly as Stryker stood over the feral. Stryker turned his eyes to Erik. His eyes widened as he saw his gun floating by Erik, who had one hand towards Stryker, using the metal on his person to keep him in place and the other held the gun aloft and cocked it. The gun drifted serenely towards its owner and stopped at his temple. 

“You took my son, and threatened my family.” The cross around Stryker’s neck tightened and his eyes bugged out as he tried to get air into his windpipe.

“You tortured him.” Stryker’s belt also began to tighten and constrict his organs.

“The last man to hurt my family didn’t live a long life.” The blood was pounding through his ears as anger washed over him.

_Erik_ , Charles’ thought finally reached his adrenaline-hazed brain.

_Don’t try to stop me, Charles._

Before Charles could respond and before Erik could take further action, Erik heard a groan from the supine ferel’s form. Erik looked at him incredulously. The bullet hole in his head was healing. Erik shouldn’t have been surprised since a several story fall and a ton of concrete hadn’t killed him. Erik watched and felt as the metal worked it’s way out of his forehead and his head with no scar or blemish where the bullet had just been. Erik had been momentarily distracted. When he felt a shift in metal, his attention immediately snapped back to Stryker, who was currently pointing his own gun at his head. That hadn’t been Erik’s doing. 

_The woman,_ Charles whispered into his mind. Erik glanced around and his eyes fell to the woman lying flat on her back, one hand on Stryker’s ankle. _Her power is fascinating…_ She’d made Stryker put the gun to his temple?

_Hank and I are on our way, Erik, ETA 10 minutes._ Erik walked closer to the two. Stryker seemed to be frozen in place, but Erik still kept a strong hold on the metal on Stryker’s person and the gun. If he pulled the trigger Stryker would die, and that would be far too quick in Erik’s opinion.

“Vater?” Erik heard it distantly, as he kept moving closer to his prey.

“Stay where you are,” Erik threw over his shoulder. Charles was on his way. His main concern was to keep his eye on Stryker and the woman who seemed to be some kind of mind-controlling mutant. Erik made sure the shields were up in his mind as he drew closer he could hear the woman talking to Stryker.

“-walk until your feet bleed and then keep walking.” Erik watched in fascination as Stryker threw away the gun and he walked away, looking as if he was in a trance.

“Will that really work?” He asked the woman skeptically.

“It-“ she let out a wet cough “It will,” she assured him, and for the first time Erik noticed that she was seriously injured.

“Please,” hic, “help him,” she said, with tears tracking from her eyes, as they looked from Erik to the feral and back.

“Wait, a doctor is on the way- just wait,” Erik told her. He glanced at the retreating figure of Stryker. He would hunt down the human after his punishment administered by the mysterious woman.

_Erik, keep her awake, we’re nearly there,_ Charles projected once he had noticed what Erik had.

“Vater,” Erik’s eyes immediately snapped to Scott who was awkwardly and blindly making his way through the debris. The leg he was limping on tripped over a lead pipe. He stumbled and barely caught himself. To Erik’s relief, he saw Beast heading towards him with Charles right behind. Charles stopped by Scott while Hank jogged up to Erik and the woman- he still didn’t know the name of. Damn, she had slipped into unconsciousness. Hank leaned down and began checking her vitals.

Erik went to Scott and grabbed his arm and led him to where the others were gathered around the woman. Hank stayed crouched over the woman while Charles had his fingers at his temple. Erik saw him physically deflate and Hank’s seemed to still as well. Erik’s mind reached out to his partner’s.

_She’s gone, there’s nothing else we could do._ Charles took any casualty personally. Even though there was nothing else any of them could do because she had been mortally wounded before they had landed. Before Charles could respond to any of these thoughts he rushed to speak into his mind.

_Charles, we have him back and saved all the mutant children._

_I know,_ he thoughts were solemn.

Erik reached his hand out. It took him a moment to find the frame of Scott’s glasses in the wreckage. Miraculously it wasn’t trapped beneath concrete and he promptly returned them to their owner.

“Thanks,” Scott said as he perched them on his face. He looked around them in shock at the devastation. His face stopped, his eyes taking in the prone woman and the feral next to her.

“Who are they?” Something compelled Scott to move forward and his eyes focused first on the woman beside a solemn looking Hank.

“We’re not sure, maybe her friend can elaborate once he wakes,” Charles responded. He paused, listening to the unconscious mutant’s mind. “He should be waking up soon.” Scott turned to the man. His jaw went slack.

He didn’t know exactly what to expect the man that the woman had called _Logan_ to look like. _The man who had saved him_ and the others. He looked almost _wild._ Something about him seemed reassuring some how. He seemed to exude fierceness even unconscious. But, Scott didn’t feel uncertain as he did whenever they usually met a new mutant.

“Is that…” _It had to be him._

Hank’s head jerked up, unexpectedly. The other three turned to face him. Charles’ head whipped around to look in the same direction Hank was.

“Sirens,” Hank said. A strangled sound made them all turn their attention back to the unconscious member of their group. It was halfway between a groan and a growl. His eyes were open and he jumped into a crouch and snarled at Hank.

An unidentifiable hunk of metal clanged against the feral’s temple. Erik’s companions gasped at the movement.

“Vater!" 

“ _Erik!”_

Erik’s face was impassive. They hadn’t decided how to handle him yet.

“He’s fine. He was shot with a bullet in the head earlier and recovered quickly.” Scott ambled forward and limped a few steps until he was by the mutant. He brought his hand up to the injury only to see his skin slowly stitching itself back together. His face held such fondness for a man he hardly knew. Erik didn’t have to have Charles’ gift to be able to see that his son wanted to take the feral home.

The feral may have saved Scott’s life, but Erik still wasn’t sure that they should bring him back to their home with the children. What if he was in with the other feral who had taken Scott? Charles heard these thoughts and his face relaxed slightly.

_From Scott’s memories, I can tell he’s a good man, my love._ Charles assured him. _He helped free our son from his cell. He helped lead him to safety and fought against the man who took our son._

Erik looked back to the unconscious man and his son’s tenderness as he fretted by this virtual stranger’s side.

Erik wordlessly lifted his hand and moved the mutant’s body to float a few feet above the ground. Scott and Hank looked up bewildered and Charles shot a small smile at his partner. 

“He has metal in his skeleton,” Charles answered their confused expressions. They could all hear the sirens approaching now.

“We’d best get off this island.” Hank and Charles nodded and exchanged a quick thought while Scott’s eyes drifted back to the feral. Hank scooped up the teenager as easily as he had when he and had been two feet shorter. 

“ _Hey!”_ Scott protested, his breath whooshed out of him as the three X-Men members took off in the direction of the jet.

_Sorry, Scott, but you have a limp and the authorities are on their way._ Scott pouted, but wouldn’t admit it for the world. He was put out that he had to babied because he had let himself get hurt. Charles shot a putout look to his partner whose mouth quirked up in amusement. They were at the jet in minutes.

Hank boarded the jet and set Scott down gingerly, murmuring something about taking care of his leg when they got home, before joining Raven in what served as the cockpit and helping her finish readying the jet for take off.

Charles sat next to Scott and Erik took care of strapping the feral in. Erik slid into the seat next to his husband.

_He’s safe._ Charles’ mind whispered into Erik’s as relief pooled between them. He rested his head on Erik’s shoulder as Erik’s eyes drifted to their safe son, how was already being teased by Alex. Erik noticed that his sunglasses kept flashing in the direction of the feral.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something inexplicable and as unstoppable as a supernova had just burst into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any typos I was just so excited to finally have finished that I just went ahead and posted it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
